


Пять раз, когда Баки не понимал намеков

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Five Times, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди пытаются донести до Баки нечто важное, но он упорно не понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Баки не понимал намеков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Bucky Got Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784688) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Дернье**

Дернье, их эксперт-взрывотехник, на английском разговаривал не особенно хорошо, но утверждал, что знает достаточно слов, чтобы суметь объясниться. «Важно то, − говорил он, − как ты их комбинируешь». Стив обычно смеялся и язвил в ответ по-французски, будто на родном языке, понабравшись шпилек от самого Дернье и других солдат Сопротивления.

Стив всегда обладал острым умом, но Баки так и порывался записать его внезапную предрасположенность к иностранным языкам и феноменальную память на счет сыворотки доктора Эрскина. Большую часть времени Баки просто радовался тому, что Стив мог воевать, что мог теперь дожить до тридцати, как все они, но иногда ему искренне хотелось разукрасить лица тех, кто посмел пойти на такой риск и провести эксперимент со столь хрупким и уязвимым телом. Они ведь могли убить его. И где бы был Баки сейчас?

Так или иначе, суть была в том, что Дернье не особенно владел английским, но этих познаний хватало, чтобы однажды ночью, после тяжелого боя, он присел рядом с Баки и сказал:  
− Я думаю, в Париж мы любим таких, как вы, больше.  
− А? − Баки оторвался от плошки горячего супа, доставшегося ему из пайка одного из солдат ГИДРЫ.  
− Я думаю, что в Париж мы любим вас лучше, чем в Америка. Америка − пффф, − сказал Дернье.  
− Слушай, приятель, во Франции нет ничего такого, что можно было бы достать лучше и больше, чем в Америке, − с улыбкой ответил Баки. − Если только это не круассаны.  
− Лучше и больше, − хитро повторил Дернье. − После войны. Вы едете Париж. Ты и Капитан. Встретитесь с парочка моих друзей, они вас полюбят, − добавил он и ушел.  
Баки проводил его недоуменным взглядом. Той же ночью, свернувшись калачиком в холодной, промозглой палатке, он спросил у Стива:  
− Ты не говорил с Дернье в последнее время?  
− А что? Он что-то задумал?  
− Не знаю. Он сказал, что нам надо наведаться в Париж после войны.  
− Не могу сказать, что я против, − ответил Стив, наклонив голову. − Хотя кто знает? Весь мир у наших ног, − добавил он, улыбнувшись. − Можем поехать, куда захочешь, Бак.  
− Если выживем.  
− Не говори так. Конечно, выживем. Ни нацисты, ни ГИДРА нас не получат.  
− Ты и вправду так ненавидишь плохих парней, да? − сказал Баки.  
Стив в ответ только кивнул и повернулся на бок, натянув спальный мешок на плечи. Баки тоже перевернулся на другой бок, так, что Стив прижался к его спине, горячий, словно печка.

Стива больше никто не колотил. Теперь это он бросался в любую неравную драку, и наблюдать за этим Баки мог с утра до вечера. Стив спасал дамочек от нахалов в баре, как-то раз побил парня за оскорбление проститутки. Конечно, после того, как другие методы не увенчались успехом.  
Надо ли говорить, что Коммандос приберегли историю о том, каким образом проститутка хотела отблагодарить Стива за спасение, до лучших времен.

 

**Пегги**

− Сидите, − сказала агент Картер, когда Баки при ее появлении попытался встать.  
− Моя нога вам благодарна, − он скривился, указав на больную лодыжку, на что агент Картер едва заметно улыбнулась и присела за стол рядом с ним.  
Оказалось, что это был всего лишь вывих, а не перелом, как они думали, когда Стив нес его на руках с поля боя. Тем не менее, от службы Баки все равно отстранили на две недели. А это значило, что завтра на миссию Коммандос отправятся без него, как бы он ни умолял взять его с собой. Стив был непреклонен.  
− Я подумала, что нам стоит поговорить, − сказала агент Картер, и выглядела она при этом совсем не как агент. Скорее, как Пегги, какой Баки ее видел только рядом со Стивом.  
− Конечно, − ответил он, отложив книгу, которую вручил ему Стив, чтобы он не умер со скуки. − Чем могу помочь, мэм?  
Агент Картер облокотилась на стол, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
− Я полагаю... я думала об этом, знаете. И я думаю… думаю, что должна пожелать вам удачи.  
− Что ж, спасибо, − ответил Баки. − Пожелать удачи с чем?  
Пегги посмотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом. Когда Баки ответил ей тем же, она молча кивнула на раскладушку в углу, где лежал не замечавший суматохи в комнате Стив. Оставался всего час до отбытия. Баки обещал разбудить его, а пока что капитан мертвецки спал. Во сне он выглядел совсем как до войны. Лицо было гладким и спокойным, пальцы рук, обнимающих свернувшееся в защитной позе тело, время от времени слабо подрагивали.  
− Я не понимаю, − в конце концов сказал Баки. − Вы же знаете, что в этот раз я не иду с ними, ведь так?  
− Нет, я имела в виду не миссию. А Стива.  
− А что со Стивом? − непонимающе уточнил Баки.  
− Джеймс, − тихо сказала она. − Вы не можете быть таким жестоким намеренно.  
− Честное слово, агент Картер, я не понимаю, о чем вы. Здесь какое-то недоразумение.  
− Весь его мир вращается вокруг вас. Но вы ведь прекрасно об этом знаете.  
− Видимо, не совсем.  
− Я просто думаю, что, возможно… я не тот человек, который ему нужен. Или он не тот, что нужен мне.  
Баки моргнул.  
− Но вы нравитесь ему, − сказал он. − Ужасно нравитесь. Я имею в виду, что если эти чувства не взаимны, то это одно дело. Но, кажется, здесь нет проблем. Он был бы счастлив с вами.  
− Был бы? − спросила она, с надеждой и с сомнением одновременно.  
− Стив не очень опытен с женщинами. Но, думаю, это не удивительно. В любом случае, лучшего мужчины вам не найти. Так что, не знаю, мэм, на вашем месте я бы никому его не уступил.  
− Никому? − слабо улыбнулась она.  
− Никому, мэм.  
− Что ж, сержант Барнс, полагаю, вы немного идиот.  
− Идиоты живут дольше, − дерзко улыбнулся ей Баки. − Их бог бережет.  
− Спасибо, − кивнула она. − Это... многое объясняет. Увидимся позже, сержант.  
− Мэм.  
Кажется, Баки уже начинал привыкать к странным друзьям Стива.

 

**Наташа**

Семьдесят лет и другую жизнь спустя, он повернулся на бок в постели, еще не до конца восстановив дыхание. Наташа потянулась, заведя руки за голову, и уставилась в потолок.  
− Знаешь, нам с тобой намного веселее, чем я думала.  
− Хм? − сонно спросил он, наблюдая, как мерно опускалась и поднималась ее грудь, пока она говорила.  
Наташа посмотрела на него и в ответ на игривый взгляд только закрыла глаза, покачав головой.  
− Это не любовь, − сказала она. − Мы иногда еле выносим друг друга.  
− Нас это раньше не останавливало.  
− Вот именно. Это просто развлечение, Джеймс, особенно сейчас.  
− Теперь, когда я снова человек.  
− Теперь, когда ты стал прежним, − поправила она. − Ты всегда им был. Ты был потерян. Но сейчас снова в порядке.  
− Может быть, − ответил Баки, несмотря на то, что сам считал это ложью. Такие, как он, никогда не будут в порядке.  
− Я хотела сказать, меня устраивает то, что есть между нами, но…− она посмотрела на него с интересом и добавила: − Тебе не хочется большего?  
− Я не знаю, как выглядит что-то большее.  
− Тебе не хочется быть с кем-нибудь, кого ты любишь? Иметь нечто большее, чем драки, переходящие в секс?  
− Будь честной, Наташа, − сказал Баки, убирая волосы с ее лица. − Иногда это секс переходит в драки.  
− В любом случае, − улыбнулась она, − должен же быть кто-то, кто еще не пытался тебя убить.  
− Ну, никто не идеален, − ответил Баки, повернувшись на спину. − Думаешь, у людей вроде нас может быть «что-то большее»?  
− Людей вроде нас, − категорично повторила она.  
− Не прикидывайся дурочкой, тебе не идет, − заметил Баки. − Мы далеко не хорошие люди.  
− Ты был. И есть сейчас. И я тоже. Я меняюсь как могу.  
− Зачем вообще ты завела этот разговор? Ты никогда не говоришь о подобных вещах просто так.  
− Наверно, потому что я все еще немножко плохая, − сказала она, укладывая голову ему на грудь. − Брюс.  
− Забавный ученый с большой страшной тенью?  
− Он пригласил меня на свидание.  
Баки приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
− Да?  
Наташа потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, а потом снова повалилась на подушки.  
− Я думала об этом. Я не уйду, если это сделает тебе больно.  
− Нет, тебе стоит. Стоит, Наташа. Ты не сможешь стать лучше, будучи несчастной. Я знаю, о чем говорю.  
− О да, ты-то знаешь, мистер особенный.  
− Во многих смыслах, − Баки закатил глаза. − Он тебе нравится?  
− Очень. Он… обычный. Обычный настолько, насколько могут быть такие, как мы.  
Баки коснулся ее щеки левой рукой, и ощущения передались ему через металл, провода, датчики давления и температуры.  
− Ты всегда была красивой девочкой.  
− Я никогда не была девочкой.  
− Ты была красивой девочкой, − повторил он. − И стала красивой женщиной, удивительной женщиной. Даже если мы не всегда встречаем хороших людей, это не значит, что мы их не заслуживаем.  
− Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
Он хотел объяснить ей, что дело не в том, что он заслуживает большего; а в том, что игра не стоит свеч. Куча людей была бы счастлива заполучить его. Его с его темным прошлым, его травмами и кровавой историей. Но человек, которого он любил, достоин только самого лучшего. Тот факт, что он, вероятно, будет одинок всю оставшуюся жизнь, ранил Баки до глубины души. Но менее правдивым от этого не становился.  
− Сходи на свидание со своим ученым, − сказал он без тени сожаления. − Стань счастливой.  
− А ты?  
− Со мной все было хорошо и до твоего появления. Справлюсь.  
− Тогда ты свободен, Баки Барнс, − ответила Наташа, потянув его на себя.  
− Приму это к сведению, Наташа Романова.

 

**Тони**

− Разминаешься, значит? − спросил Тони, бросив Баки бутылку пива. Свою он открыл и поставил на верстак.  
− Типа того, − ответил Баки. Отвинтив крышечку без особых усилий благодаря новому протезу, он метнул ее в мусорку в дальнем углу мастерской. Пиво и легкая болтовня превратились для них в своего рода традицию за последние несколько недель, пока Тони проектировал и переделывал его новую руку. Первое время он ворчал, но Стиву удалось его уговорить. Все равно ломать и создавать заново Старк любил больше всего остального. И если они могли выпивать и болтать в процессе… что ж, Баки большим количеством приятелей не располагал, а Тони Старк казался отличным кандидатом на эту роль.  
− Как тебе новое тактильное ПО? − спросил Тони. Баки сел на стул и вытянул вперед руку.  
− Не жалуюсь.  
− Головные, фантомные боли?  
− Нет.  
− Проблемы с моторикой?  
Баки отрицательно покачал головой, но потом добавил:  
− Только немного щекотно вокруг стыка с кожей.  
− Хм? − Тони наклонил голову, присматриваясь к месту, где металлический протез соединялся с плечом. − Выглядит нормально.  
− Да знаю, просто я… − Баки показал пальцем на свою голову и посвистел, намекая, что он немного не в себе. − Никак не выкину из головы, что металл может раздробить кость.  
− Боже. Такое раньше случалось?  
− Было дело. Когда они только разбирались, как заставить ее работать.  
− Ужасная боль, должно быть.  
− Да, пожалуй, − неопределенно ответил Баки. Он потерял сознание, когда это произошло. Не тот опыт, который бы ему хотелось повторить.  
− Ты же знаешь, что я лучший в своем деле. Этого не произойдет. Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Это должно помочь, − Тони оттолкнулся вместе со стулом на колесиках и подъехал к клавиатуре. − Это изображение соединения протеза с рукой, видишь, граница между металлом и костью. Могу отправлять тебе обновления по ходу дела, чтобы тебе было спокойнее. И да, ты немного того, но отлично справляешься, − добавил Тони и улыбнулся, подкатываясь обратно к Баки.  
− Круто, спасибо. Может хоть теперь перестану сдерживать удары со Стивом.  
− В этом причина? − Тони вскинул бровь.  
− Не знаю, посмотрим. Я еще нужен?  
− Осталась только диагностика, − Тони открыл панель на протезе рядом с плечом и воткнул туда кабель. − Знаешь, мы были бы рады за вас.  
− Здорово.  
− Если бы ты сказал, я имею в виду.  
− Если бы я сказал что? − спросил Баки, и Тони посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.  
− Ты и не догадываешься, да?  
− Не догадываюсь о чем?  
− Нет, не догадываешься. Слушай, я знаю, что ты долго прохлаждался в Репрессивилле, и Советам было далеко не до твоих нежных чувств, но ты в двадцать первом веке. И поверь, мы изо всех сил стараемся, не все, конечно, но многие, чтобы твой член и его похождения оставались твоим сугубо личным делом.  
− Э-э-э-э, как-то туманно, знаешь ли…  
− Я хочу сказать, что мы все прекрасно видим, как ты общаешься со Стивом. Мы думали, что вы уже доперли, но если уж у меня с людьми все плохо, то у тебя − вообще кошмар. Так что выкладываю начистоту: вы двое созданы друг для друга, и я тот избранный, кто откроет тебе на это глаза.  
− Избранный.  
− У нас были выборы. Полагаю, все подумали, ты не станешь бить парня, который занимается твоим протезом.  
− Да? Ну вот держи тогда, − Баки показал ему средний палец левой рукой.  
− Класс, спасибо, − Тони пробежался взглядом по показаниям с руки. − На чем мы остановились? Стив Роджерс. Этот парень в тебя влюблен. И я уверен, команда уверена, что эти чувства взаимны. Ход за тобой, поговори с ним. У Роджерса проблемы, когда дело касается романтики.  
− Всегда были, − пробубнил Баки.  
− Ну так что?  
− Все не так, как ты говоришь, − на автомате выдал он. Даже если Стив… имел к нему какие-то чувства, то он не мог хранить их так долго. Или мог?  
Ведь мог?  
− Но почему нет? − с любопытством спросил Тони.  
Баки немного выпрямился на стуле и отвел взгляд. Он вдруг почувствовал себя под прицелом, будто мир вокруг сузился до яркого кружка света и сосредоточился на нем. Вещи замерли точно так же, как когда он захватывал цель.  
Он, может, и не заслуживал Стива, но тот заслуживал целого мира. Заслуживал быть счастливым. Баки так часто видел его печальным, и если слова Старка были правдой, если Стив был одинок, то Баки должен был это исправить. Он хотел это исправить. Всегда хотел. И при этом он обманывал себя всю свою жизнь.  
− Вот и славно, − самодовольно заключил Тони, будто прочитав его мысли.  
− Ты уверен? − спросил Баки.  
− Насчет какой части?  
− Насчет Стива.  
− Ну, он не тайна века, − протянул Тони, − И да, я уверен. У нас бы не было Стивокона-2013, если бы мы не были уверены.  
− Да, ты прав, − сказал Баки, поднимаясь со стула. − Я должен поговорить с ним… Мы должны…  
− Эй! Стоять! − крикнул Старк, в то время как Баки попытался уйти, но не смог из-за кабеля в руке. − Ты ждал век, подожди еще десять минут, пока не закончится диагно…  
− Прости, Старк, − бросил Баки, выдергивая кабель. − Я вернусь! − прокричал он, выбегая из мастерской. − Позже!  
− Я же целую речь сочинил… Черт побери, не забудь про презервативы! − проорал Тони вслед.

 

**Стив**

Стив тренировался с Тором в спортзале, там Баки его и нашел. Наташа карабкалась по импровизированной скале в другом конце зала, а Клинт сидел на самой ее вершине и стрелял из арбалета. Странная картина − будто с Коммандос в старые времена, а с другой стороны − совсем иначе. Но Баки сейчас мог видеть только Стива, который, поймав щит до того, как тот успел коснуться земли, отправил его Тору в прыжке, как всегда делал на войне.  
− Эй, Бак! − позвал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. Лицо его тут же засияло. − Уже закончил со Старком?  
У Баки вдруг перехватило дыхание, и он судорожно сглотнул. Вместо ответа у него вырвался нервный кашель. Он вдруг с ужасом заметил, как Наташа добралась до вершины «скалы», и они с Клинтом исчезли в вентиляционном люке, а Тор, глядя на них, поймал щит, тихонько положил его на пол и скрылся в дверях раздевалки. Стив недоумевающе проводил его взглядом.  
− Как дела? − спросил Стив, разматывая ленту на руках и отбрасывая ее в сторону. − Как рука?  
− Все хорошо, − выдавил из себя Баки, стараясь не отдаляться в сторону спасительной двери.  
− Ты как приведение увидел. Не то чтобы я снимал приведений со счетов в эти-то дни, − шутливо добавил Стив. − Баки, ты точно в порядке?  
− Старк сказал, что... − выпалил Баки и замолк.  
− Видимо хорошие манеры до него только через удары доходят, − неодобрительно заметил Стив. − Ты же знаешь, какой он. Что он опять выдал?  
Баки шатнулся вперед, и Стив поймал его, ухватив за руку.  
− Баки, в чем дело? − спросил он, и Баки впервые увидел в нем то, о чем когда-то говорили и Дернье и Пегги, и, может быть, даже Наташа. Озабоченность была в его лице, и какая-то скрытая нежность, которую он все это время, пройдя с ним бок о бок через столько испытаний, никак не мог разглядеть.  
− Можно тебя поцеловать? − спросил Баки.  
− Что? − Стив от удивления немного отшатнулся.  
− Ты же не дашь мне по морде или… в смысле, − Баки глубоко вдохнул, мысленно перебирая все имеющиеся альтернативы и не понимая, почему раньше так боялся использовать свой шанс.  
− Повтори, − тихо попросил Стив.  
− Кэп…  
− Баки, скажи еще раз.  
− Можно я тебя поцелую? − на одном дыхании выдал он. Стив опустил голову, но второй рукой взял Баки за правое предплечье.  
− Ну слава богу, − выдохнул он. − Я уж думал, мне придется что-нибудь сказать, а ты ведь знаешь, как плохо у меня с этим, Баки, ты же знаешь, я никогда...  
Вместо ответа Баки схватил его за футболку и дернул на себя. Стив поддался легко, будто не было в нем трехсот фунтов норова на девяносто фунтов тела. Они неуклюже столкнулись лицами, и это был, наверно, худший поцелуй в жизни Баки, если бы он не был самым лучшим. Когда он отпустил Стива, футболка на нем помялась, губы покраснели и заблестели от слюны. Баки посмотрел в его ярко-голубые глаза, на невероятно квадратную челюсть, уложенные волосы, и засмеялся.  
− Я самый тупой идиот на свете, − выдохнул он, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь, и почувствовал, как та вибрирует от смеха. − Почему ты вообще возишься с таким придурком, Стив? Если бы я был не я, я бы сказал, насколько лучше ты можешь найти себе парня, чем однорукий дебил…  
− Эй, ты о моем лучшем друге говоришь, приятель. Я же врезать могу, − ответил Стив, положив руку Баки на затылок.  
− Тони сказал, что ты ничего не говорил.  
− Ну, я пошлю ему цветы в качестве благодарности.  
− Я не… ты знаешь, что я не такой, как все.  
− Как и я. Сохну по твоей глупой заднице так долго, − Стив немного отодвинул его от себя, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и огладил большим пальцем щеку. − Так долго, что это даже не смешно, Бак.  
− Ты никогда не говорил.  
− Тогда было опасное время. Впрочем, ты тоже молчал.  
− Я не знал.  
− Разве? Я думал, ты просто… что ты не… Я был бы рад чему угодно. Баки, я был счастлив, пока ты был рядом. Ты уверен, что…  
− Более чем, − тут же ответил Баки. − А ты?  
− Девяносто лет уверен, Бак. Может, нам… найти место получше? Мы бы могли поужинать, хотя сейчас два дня… ну тогда… тогда…  
Баки смотрел на суетящегося Стива и не мог налюбоваться.  
− Баки, помоги мне, − отчаянно прошептал Стив. − Я ужасен.  
Баки засмеялся и снова поцеловал его, и на этот раз поцелуй был точно самым лучшим.  
− Поверь мне, нам еще долго никто не будет мешать. У них там пленум.  
− … Пленум?  
− На почве твоей беспомощности и моей тупости.  
− Но все равно… тренажерный зал, люди занимаются тут.  
Баки взял Стива за руку, переплетая пальцы.  
− Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы угостить меня Колой, солдат?  
− Да?  
− Да.  
− О’кей... Да, хорошо.  
− А потом мы компенсируем все эти девяносто или сколько там лет, − сказал Баки, и улыбкой Стива в этот момент можно было освещать города.

 

 


End file.
